Dos maneras de amar
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Todo había empezado de esa manera. Con un estúpido juego, una estúpida apuesta y una vergonzosa pregunta que había llevado a otra todavía peor "¿Cómo crees que sería besar a Kinako?". Esa era la apuesta que Fey tenía que cumplir. Besar a Nanobana Kinako, pero ¿qué pasará cuando ella lo rechace y le diga que ya tiene a quien amar? Dedicado a Chao Ling Yin.


¡Ohayo, amados lectores!

Acabo de sacar este oneshot de la manga, como quien no quería la cosa. Me vino una imagen en la cabeza y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya la tenía escrita y terminada ._. a veces me sorprendo a mi misma, pero en fin. ¡Además! Debía este oneshot a una personita muy especial e importante para mi y super mega fan de estos dos, mi oneechan Chao Ling Yin. Así que, aunque va dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja, quiero destacar en esa dedicatoria a ella :3 Ya que, por su maldita culpa, tengo mini conejos en mi cabeza con cara de Fey correteando alrededor de Kinako xDD

No sé que les parecerá. Así que, espero que me dejen vuestras opiniones y todas esas cosas para tener en cuenta e ir mejorando cada vez más :3

¡Ja nee y espero leernos muy pronto!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Level-5, sólo tomo los personajes por diversión para entrentener y disfrutar :3

* * *

**Dos maneras de amar.**

**x**

**x**

…_Maneras de amar a una persona hay muchas, sólo encuentra la correcta para cada persona y no tengas miedo de equivocarte..._

**x**

**x**

_Capítulo único_

Definitivamente, no estaba siendo lo que él había esperado... ¿desde cuando Tenma sabía jugar a ese juego de cartas? ¡Si le había "enseñado" hacía muy poco y siempre perdía! Si esto seguía así... él perdería.

¿Lo peor? Que habían decidido jugar y apostar para que el perdedor, hiciese lo que el otro quisiese.

Dentro del club del Raimon, tanto el capitán del equipo como el peli verde del futuro, se encontraban pasando el rato jugando a las cartas. Fey le había estado enseñado como se jugaba a un juego de cartas, llamado "El Mentiroso". Consistía en mentir y que el otro no te pillase, pero, ¡estaba descubriendo siempre que mentía! Y aunque intentaba usar la verdad, apenas podía... Tenma iba ganando y como no hiciese algo con lo poco que quedaba de partida, definitivamente, iba a perder. Pero, ¿de verdad tenía que preocuparse? Era Tenma, al fin y al cabo. No es que hubiese mucha maldad en la cabeza del inocente capitán pero, ¿y si de repente le pedía alguna locura?

Pasados cinco minutos, Fey dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa, totalmente derrotado mientras Tenma empezaba a dar saltos de alegría, festejando su primera victoria frente al peli conejo.

-No es posible... - murmuró Fey en un estado de depresión.

-¡He ganado! ¡Por fin! - exclamaba regresando a la mesa. Dio un golpe sonoro en la mesa al apoyar sus manos en ésta emocionado. - ¡Nee, Fey! ¡¿Entonces yo tengo que decir algo que hacer?!

-Sí... eso mismo. - respondió soltando un suspiro frustrado mientras guardaba las cartas.

-¿Puede ser lo que sea?

-Sí, lo que sea. Yo he perdido, ¿no? - le dijo mirando a su amigo, al final con una sonrisa.

Era imposible no sonreír a Tenma. Estaba realmente emocionado de haber podido al final ganar a su amigo y aunque ahora seguramente tendría que hacer algo, seguramente se tratase de jugar al fútbol o de molestar a Tsurugi. Sin dudas, no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero, para su sorpresa, vio como volvía a sentarse pensativo en la silla y se llevaba una mano a las barbilla, como si estuviese meditando sobre algo. Fey parpadeó extrañado, ¿en qué estaría...?

-¿Qué piensas, Tenma? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estaba pensando... ¿tú algunas vez te has besado con alguien? - preguntó de forma inocente el oji azul haciendo que Fey se sonrojara al instante.

¿Fey besarse con alguien? ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era eso?! Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco aunque intentó ocultar todo aquello de alguna forma.

-¿P-Por qué esa pregunta? - preguntó Fey, intrigado.

¿En qué podría estar pensando Tenma para formular esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar? ¿Acaso estaría pensando en Tsurugi? Como fuese, tenía que intentar esquivar aquello... ni siquiera era consciente de el por qué o para que necesitaba esa información.

-No, no lo hice, pero deja de hacer preguntas vergonzosas y dime que he de hacer. - comentó el chico, aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo crees que sería... - empezó a preguntar el castaño con una sonrisa inocente. - ….besar a Kinako?

[…]

Todo había empezado de esa manera. Con un estúpido juego, una estúpida apuesta y una vergonzosa pregunta. Fey suspiró de forma cansada mientras observaba desde el banquillo y con una botella en mano, el entrenamiento de todos. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron sin poder evitarlo en la jugadora del Raimon, Nanobana Kinako. ¿Por qué precisamente, tenía que haberle hecho esa pregunta sobre ella? Pero, imaginar el como sería besar a Kinako, realmente... le daba mucha curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería besar? ¿Cómo sería que fuese ella quien le diese su primer beso? ¿A qué sabrían los besos? ¿Y los labios de Kinako? Ante tantas preguntas extrañas en su cabeza, el peli verde negó con la cabeza y bebió nuevamente del agua fresca que contenía su botella.

Aún no había cumplido su parte de la apuesta. Pero, ¡apostar un beso con una chica era algo demasiado rastrero! ¿Y si era el primer beso de Kinako? ¿Y si le molestaba? ¿Y si después de eso lo odiaba para toda la vida? Por esas preguntas, terminó echándose el agua que le quedaba por encima.

-¡Fey! - le llamó la voz de esa chica que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza con mayor motivo de lo normal desde hacía unos días por culpa del capitán. Ante esa llamada de atención, Fey se sobresaltó y miró como la castaña y alegre jugadora se acercaba corriendo a ella. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. - asintió con la cabeza sin poder evitar sentir como sus mejillas ardían un poco. Un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de aquellas blancas mejillas de forma inconsciente.

-¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿vuelves al entrenamiento conmigo? - preguntó Kinako tendiendo amistosamente su mano con una sonrisa.

-Ah... este... yo...

-¡Kinako, Fey! - exclamó Tenma con una sonrisa corriendo hacia ellos. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Creo que Fey se encuentra mal. - dijo preocupada la castaña acercándose hasta él y colocar su frente junto a la del oji verde, para comprobar si estaba con fiebre. El hecho de haber visto sus mejillas sonrojadas, era lo que le había dado la sensación de que podía ser. - No parece que tengas fiebre... pero tus mejillas están sonrojadas.

-¡Es por el calor! - saltó enseguida el peli verde en su defensa.

Tenma sonrió de forma divertida al ver como Fey se encontraba tan nervioso con Kinako tan sumamente cerca. ¡Así que, tenía razón cuando le había hecho esa pregunta! Lo cierto es que él siempre se preguntaba como sería besar a Tsurugi porque cuando estaba con él, se sentía extraño y había visto que a Fey, su amigo, le pasaba lo mismo cuando se encontraba con Kinako. Es por eso que, aprovechando que había perdido en las cartas, podría intentar ayudarle a acercarse mucho más a esa misteriosa chica que apareció de pronto en el club de fútbol diciendo que era miembro a pesar de que no la recordaban.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? - preguntó inocentemente Kinako.

-¡No hace falta, de verdad! - exclamaba avergonzado Fey negando con las manos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! - pareció ignorarle, simplemente le cogió de las manos, levantando al chico del banquillo y tirando de él para alejarlo del campo de fútbol. - ¡Volveremos luego, captain! - exclamó animadamente la castaño.

-¡Sí! - respondió Tenma despidiendo a sus dos amigos con la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tenma. - escuchó la voz de Tsurugi, imponente como siempre, detrás suya. - ¿Qué estás tramando?

-¡Ah, no, nada! - exclamó rápidamente él con miles de gotitas en la cabeza viendo al delantero. - ¡Vamos a entrenar, Tsurugi! - y tan rápido soltó esas palabras, corrió hacia el campo.

Kinako no había soltado para nada la mano de Fey. La estrechaba con una suavidad, amor y ternura que sólo provocaba que el corazón del chico se acelerase mucho más. ¿Por qué le trataba siempre de esa forma tan especial? Realmente, le agradaba mucho...

-¡Si vamos por aquí, tardaremos men-! - de pronto, un pequeño tirón hizo que sus palabras fueran interrumpidas.

Fey se había detenido y había tirado de Kinako para que no continuara avanzando y se quedase a su lado. Se aferró a su mano con intensidad, deseando de todo corazón que ese momento durase por un largo rato más. Se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con ella. Era como si tuviese la protección que nunca tuvo, era tener algo cálido envolviéndolo por completo. Se sentía completamente feliz cuando esa chica se encontraba a su lado. ¿Quizá estaba enamorado? ¿Sería otro sentimiento? Fey no sabía lo que era, se sentía confuso pero, tenía que cumplir con esa apuesta con Tenma y, quizá, con ese beso... descubriría muchas otras cosas, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, sólo de pensar en besarla, su pecho se volvía como loco y notaba la falta de respiración.

-¿Que ocurre, Fey? - se preocupó la chica al ver la mirada bajada de su compañero.

-Kinako... - murmuró el chico, algo dubitativo. - Hay algo que quiero hacer... - su tono de voz salió pausado, sin ninguna prisa. Tragó saliva y sus ojos verdes, subieron a encontrarse con los marrones de la castaña que lo observaban confusos y extrañados. Fey avanzó un par de pasos, quedando delante de ella y acercó sus rostros muy cerca. Los ojos de Kinako se abrieron por la sorpresa y trató de ir hacia atrás pero Fey la retuvo por sus brazos, impidiendo que se alejase. - Por favor... no huyas de mi...

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo... Fey?

-Yo... sólo tengo que hacerlo una vez... - murmuró él, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, en su pecho y en su estómago.

-¡D-Detente, no lo hagas! - pidió la chica intentando zafarse del agarre del oji verde.

-¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Acaso no te gusto? - preguntó él, con la mirada dolida sorprendiendo a la chica que se quedó petrificada.

-¿Fey? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que me gustas! Me gustas mucho pero...

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres? ¡Siempre estás comportándote tan bien conmigo! ¡Siempre estás tan pendiente, me tratas de esa forma tan amable y buena...! - exclamó el chico bajando su mirada al suelo. - Sólo me tratas a mi así...

-Fey...

-¡Necesito saber que es lo que hay entre noso-! - se detuvo al ver los ojos marrones de la castaña al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿K-Kinako...?

-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Fey... Yo... yo no quería confundirte...

-¿Confundirme? - repitió él, sintiendo como algo dentro de él, se encogía por el dolor.

-Yo... ya tengo a alguien a quien amar... - murmuró la chica con la voz triste haciendo que Fey se sorprendiese por esas palabras.

¿Eso quería decir que Kinako ya tenía novio? ¿Qué no le quería a él? En esos momentos, Fey se sintió estúpido, tonto, mala persona. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intentando robar un beso a alguien que ya tenía pareja... pero, aún así, no soltó su agarre. Su cabeza había sido bajada para que no viera su expresión de dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras le dolieran tanto? ¿Acaso es que, realmente, él se había enamorado de la inocente jugadora? Pero, eso no podía ser... al fin y al cabo, ella era una anomalía del tiempo y él... él era alguien del futuro que tendría que irse en cuanto todo se hubiese solucionado.

-Fey... yo... - la chica iba a decir unas palabras, decir algo que sentía y le reconfortarían al chico pero éste, calló sus labios con un beso para nada forzoso.

Los labios del chico rozaron los de ella en un primer momento y terminaron unidos con suavidad y con ternura. Los ojos de Kinako se abrieron de golpe ante aquella inesperada acción de Fey. Realmente, no esperaba que el chico fuese a hacer esa reacción después de todo pero, se había equivocado, lo había hecho. Y... aunque quiso apartarse, porque aquello estaba mal, algo le dijo que era mejor dejarse besar en aquella ocasión. El agarre de Fey empezó a aflojar y sus manos subieron al rosto de la chica, cogiéndolo con suavidad y profundizando aquel beso que hacía que su corazón se disparase como un misil y sus tripas estuvieran totalmente revueltas del nerviosismo.

Besar a Kinako... era lo mejor que había podido hacer, a pesar de todo.

Se separó con lentitud y Kinako lo miró aún confundida y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Fey, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Kinako... dile a esa persona... que te cuide. - susurró Fey acariciando las mejillas de la chica.

-Fey, ¿por qué...?

-Necesitaba hacerlo para comprobar una cosa... - dejó la verdad a medias. No iba a decirle que a parte de eso, también era porque se lo debía a Tenma por una mísera apuesta. - Gracias. Gracias por seguir sonriéndome después de todo... - agradeció Fey con una sonrisa. Tenía miedo que después de aquello, ella saliese corriendo, pero en su lugar, estaba aún con él, a su lado, preocupado por su estado.

-Entonces... ¿ya estás bien? - se interesó Kinako, intentando pensar que, fuera lo que fuera que tuviese el chico en la cabeza, con aquello ya estaba todo arreglado.

Fey asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa amigable.

-Sí, mejor. Espero que no te hayas molestado. Supongo que sólo tendré que dejar que pase un poco... el tiempo... - murmuró algo cabizbajo.

-Si ahora estás mejor, no me importa. - respondió Kinako cogiendo su mano. - Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, Fey. - habló con sinceridad la oji azul con una sonrisa tierna. - Y haré lo que sea necesario para que así sea.

Kinako rodeó con sus brazos a Fey, abrazándolo con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo al oji verde. Ella seguía comportándose de esa forma tan extraña pero tan agradable... no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso no tenía a alguien a quien amar? ¿Acaso eso estaba bien entonces? ¿Por qué...?

-Sólo quiero esto, Kinako... por favor, no me quites nunca esto... - musitó correspondiendo a aquel cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

Y es que, esa persona que había mencionado Nanobana Kinako, no era otra que Fey. Kinako realmente lo amaba. No había otra persona en su cabeza que no fuese el chico de cabellos y ojos verdes. Pero su forma de amar, era diferente a la que, actualmente, el chico sentía por ella. La forma de amar de Kinako era la más pura y sincera del mundo porque el amor de madre superaba cualquier obstáculo, cualquier problema y cualquier viaje o anomalía del tiempo.

**x**

**x**

_...En algún lugar aunque tu no seas consciente de ello, es posible que esa persona, está amándote de la forma más poderosa del mundo..._

**x**

**x**

** ~FIN.**


End file.
